Su Rey
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Porque no necesitaba a nadie más que a él, a nadie más que viniera a alterar aquello tan hermoso y perfecto como era tenerlo entre su brazos y sentado a su lado. [SinJa]


**Rey**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Paso uno de los pergaminos más recientes, se fijó que tuviera el sello y firma de Sinbad y lo junto con aquellas cosas que su rey había analizado y aprobado. Para su propia desgracias la pila de pergaminos leídos por el peli morado era más pequeña que la que había por revisar y firmar. Soltando un suspiro de resignación siguió con su importante trabajo hasta que encontró, entre todos los papeles, la más reciente de las cartas de matrimonio que le fue enviada a Sin.

Con firma de un reino lejano, prácticamente desconocido, que le ofrecía a la mayor de las herederas casables. La carta tenía descripción gráfica de la chica en cuestión y la interrogativa del monarca y padre que pedía la mano del Rey de Sindria. Soltó otro suspiro, más sonoro y largo que el anterior, y se dio cuenta que uno de los costados estaba arrugado, como si hubiera sido presionado en un puño y por su lugar en la pila de rechazados se dio cuenta que Sinbad no lo había tomado del todo bien.

Pero él nunca tomaba ese tema nada bien.

A diferencia de Sinbad, cuando Ja'far recibía las cartas, las leía y catalogaba se ponía una de esas mascaras perfectas que aprendió en sus años de asesino y las entregaba a su destinatario. Ja'far era consciente que tarde o temprano, con su aprobación o no, Sinbad tendría que elegir esposa, y que mejor candidata para ello que alguna noble de un país lejano el cual ampliará más el alcance de su alianza.

Pero Sinbad era un inmaduro cuando de ello se hablaba.

Con anterioridad, Masrur, Hinahoho y Drakon , quienes llevaban más tiempo con él, habían hablado con su rey exponiendo las razones he importancias de un heredero. No tocaron el tema de una boda, de una reina, pero si se esperaba que el niño fuera legítimo esos temas estaba pegados. La única contestación que recibieron ese día fue un fuerte golpe en la mesa y la cena dada por finalizada.

A Ja'far le había tocado tranquilizar sus ánimos esa noche y proporcionarle un regaño monumental por la forma en la que se había comportado con ellos.

Tomo la carta y se prepara para escribir la negativa a esa propuesta de matrimonio. A pesar de ser consciente sabía que algún día de esos tendría que escribir una afirmación, y eso le aterraba.

Cuando se dispuso a empezar a escribir la puerta de su despacho se abrió revelando al causante de la mayoría de sus enojos y su estrés. Entro caminando con elegancia y esa manera suya de aparentar que nada le importaba. Sus ojos se le quedaron viendo y su sola presencia le hizo notar que ya era de noche y era momento de dejar de trabajar.

Sin que Sinbad le dijera nada le contesto.

-Solo quiero terminar esta carta.

En completo silencio su rey rodeo la mesa y se recargo en su espalda, rodeandole la cintura por sobre la tela holgada de su ropa y poniendo su barbilla en su hombro. Sorpresivamente estaba muy tranquilo y le dejo terminar lo que estaba haciendo, Ja'far pensó sin poderlo evitar que tanta tranquilidad sólo era el previo antes de una gran tormenta cuando llegaran a sus habitaciones.

No contaba con que el peli morado se pusiera a leer aquello que escribía. Sintió sus manos tensarse y su cuerpo poniéndose rígido, eso en cierta medida lo alarmó.

-Tu no tienes por qué hacer eso-le dijo refiriéndose a la carta.

-¿Quién lo hará? ¿Tú?- aún con el ambiente un tanto tenso se animó ha hacer una broma. No supo lo equivocado que estaba hasta que Sinbad, sin delicadeza alguna, le arrebató la hoja- ¡¿Que demonios?!

Sinbad camino hacia la puerta con Ja'far muy cerca de sus talones dispuesto a recuperar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Alguien más se encargará de esto, tú ya no.

-¿Que estupideces estás diciendo?-por un momento toda la etiqueta se le había resbalado del cuerpo- Es mi deber, es lo que llevo haciendo por años.

Como si eso fuera una gran revelación los ojos de Sinbad se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Quieres decir que tu has leído todas estas?

-Y he escrito las negativas-le dio la razón el peli blanco. Poco a poco se fue sorprendido de la cara tan extraña que estaba componiendo el mayor, de un momento era de sorpresa, ahora había solo arrepentimiento y disculpa.

-Nunca las volverás a ver, me encargaré de ello.

Ahora Ja'far era el que no entendía nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sinbad suspiro y arrugó el papel en su mano en señal de frustración.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención faltarte al respeto con estas cosas.

Cada vez más Ja'far se quedaba en blanco.

Ante el silencio del peli blanco, Sinbad salió por la puerta sin esperarlo, algo poco usual, y se retiró a sus habitaciones dispuesto a remediar esa falta por la mañana.

._.._.._.

Le había faltado el respeto a Ja'far como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, no desde su juventud cuando disfrutaba de los Barrios Rojos de los pueblos y ciudades que visitaban. Pero esos eran otros momentos, era joven y con las hormonas alborotadas, fue cuando se había negado sus sentimientos y también cuando, plenamente consciente de ellos, se tuvo que distraer para no atacar el cuerpo infantil y pequeño de quien era su mas leal subordinado.

Se rió al pensar que Ja'far alguna vez fue pequeño y delicado a la vista, pero con un increíble talento para asesinar, el cual probó en carne viva.

Había refrenado las charlas de sus Generales con respecto al matrimonio con la honestidad de que ese tema, en frente de Ja'far, era solo agraviar su posición a su lado. Una posición que no tenía nombre ni título pero que todos, incluso sus ciudadanos de manera inconsciente, habían aceptado y respetado.

Sinbad no hablaba del matrimonio no porque le molestara o fastidiara, sino porque lo último que quería hacer era hacer sentir mal a la persona más importante en su vida.

Drakon entro en ese momento, y al sentarse sin pedir permiso supo que su visita no era diplomática ni de razones de la armada, sino que venía a tratar un tema enteramente personal.

-¿Ja'far está molesto?- la gran cabeza de dragón se movió de un lado para el otro.

-Desconcertado sería más atinado. Se pregunta el porqué de tus acciones- le hablaba con calma, con voz profunda y autoritaria. A pesar de los años esos aspectos nunca se habían ido de su primer contenedor familiar- Si tan solo le dijeras la verdad...

-Ambos sabemos que dirá- Sin se giró levemente en la silla intentado apartar de si la mirada penetrante de su General- No le importara nada de eso, argumentara que es necesario que tenga una reina y que le de herederos al reino. Dirá que es mi deber, así como el suyo será hacerse a un lado cuando eso ocurra... Puras tonterías.

-¿No será que eres tú el que le huye al matrimonio? ¿A los hijos ?

Sinbad se quedó callado ante esa interrogativa, ¿sera que Drakon tiene razón? ¿sera que el verdadero miedo era solo el suyo?

-No quiero herir a Ja'far.

El enorme dragón le regaló una sonrisa discreta mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Eres el único que no se ha dado cuenta que él es más duro de lo que tú eres.

Y como negarlo, el peli blanco fue su fuerza en inumdrables ocasiones, se paró a su lado dándole protección, le cuido la espalda y le seguía apoyando en trabajos que tal vez le rebasaban. Ja'far había sido y sigue siendo parte importante de ese sueño que tanto ha pregonado va a cumplir. Ja'far era indispensable, no veía una vida sin Ja'far.

._.._.._.._.._.

Sin razón o con ella, el peli blanco no se paró en los aposentos de su Rey por lo menos una semana desde aquel incidente. Se sentía molesto, pero a la vez sentía que algo le ocultaba, y eso al final no le dejaba tranquilo.

Esa noche se quitó la incomodidad, esa noche celebraban una cena íntima entre el Rey y sus ocho Generales. Esa noche, como muchas anteriores Sinbad y los Ocho se sentaban al rededor de una mesa en uno de los balcones del palacio y compartían, entre vino y comida fresca, la compañía de la cual al fundar Sindria se hacían cada vez más lejana.

Vistiendo su túnica blanca, ropa oficial de la nación, se encaminó hacían la amplia mesa y tomo su lugar habitual, justo a la derecha de la cabecera, junto a Sinbad.

Para cuando llego se notaba que los demás, más concretamente Sharrkan y Sinbad, habían iniciado a tomar vino a copa llena. No era anormal, eso se veía en cada cena.

Entre risas y buena comida es que la incomodidad se desapareció por completo. Esto le permitió tomar una sola copa de vino y comer solo lo necesario para estar satisfecho, así era él. Mesurado y sin grandes excesos.

De hecho, si había algo que siempre quiso a manos llenas era lo único que nunca podría tener. Y ello se estaba poniendo de pie en ese momento y llamado la atención de las personas en la mesa.

Como era de esperarse todos guardaron silencio.

-Hace unas noches me di a la tarea de pensar en un tema que he esquivado desde que tengo memoria. Un tema que todos aquí han intenso tocar pero que yo los he callado sin delicadeza, y por ello también me disculpo esta noche - extendió su copa e inclinó la cabeza, todos le contestaron haciendo notar que sea lo que sea nunca hubo rencor por ello- Pero recientemente me hicieron notar que si lo esquivaba tanto era porque le tenía miedo, y que me engañe a mi mismo por tanto tiempo. Y sí, mi respuesta es que efectivamente estaba aterrado con la idea de desposar a alguien y de tener hijos.

El silencio después de eso no solo fue avasallante sino también pesado. Ese se había convertido en un tema tabú, más cuando les pidió que nunca lo mencionaran enfrente de Ja'far.

-Es bien sabido que no estoy solo, que nunca he estado solo- continúo aún con la copa alzada- Y me parece que nunca he necesitado de alguien más porque no veo a nadie más siendo tan importante para mí como para el reino. Y si tengo que elegir a alguien como reina, solo eligiria a esa persona una y mil veces.

Sin necesidad de decir un nombre todos ahí lo entendieron, y todos ahí estuvieron en total acuerdo.

-Y en cuanto a los hijos, mis herederos, estoy completamente seguro que llegado el momento podremos resolver eso. Ya que, al igual que gobernar, no es algo que me de tanto miedo si lo hago a su lado.

Levantando una vez más la copa, pidiendo que brinden con él es que se giró y le dedico una pronunciada reverencia al peli blanco junto a él. Ja'far tenía todos los colores en el rostro, y sus manos temblaron casi derramando el contenido de su copa por el borde.

Nunca intentaron esconder su relación, pero tampoco era como si fueran gritando en los pasillos que él tenía el papel que le correspondía a la que debía ser Reina de Sindria.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió con normalidad, alcohol por todos lados y con brindis a diestra y siniestra, todos en honor que su rey al fin había tomado un gran paso y que pronto tendrían una boda real. Tonterías de borrachos y gente muy feliz.

Cuando fue momento Ja'far acompaño a Sinbad a sus habitaciones, dispuesto a solo ayudarlo y recostarlo, por la mañana le pediría las explicaciones que se merecía pero, tonto de él al creer lo contrario, Sinbad lo arrastro consigo dentro de la cama y le sujeto con fuerza de la cadera.

-No quiero que te separes de mí, nunca.

Por mucha fuerza que pudiera oponer, la verdad es que Ja'far extrañaba estar entre esos brazos y oler su aroma. Pero el escuchar su voz, junto con esas palabras lo desarmaron completamente.

Le acarició el pecho por sobre la ropa y pego sus labios a donde se asomaba su piel.

-No mientras esté en mi poder.

Nunca se habían prometido infinitos, eso era demasiado improbable y las probabilidades nunca le habían sentado bien. Por eso solo le contestaba con quizás, con promesas, pero llenos de amor y honestidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi Reina?- la voz de Sinbad se oía adormilada, tal vez un poco difusa. Pero con seguridad seguía esperando con miedo su respuesta.

-No- fue la contestación del más joven.

Al sentir como las manos de Sinbad aflojaron su agarre al rededor de su cintura él se sujeto con más fuerza a su ropa, estirando su cuello en busca de su rostro y llamando su atención.

-No seré tu reina... Pero puedo ser tu Rey.

Los ojos del peli morado se iluminaron como si fueran el sol mismo. Inclinó el rostro hasta posar sus labios en su mejilla derecha, beso sus pecas pretendiendo hacerlo una por una y después pasó a su otra mejilla repitiendo el proceso. Ja'far se rió ante eso y se dejó hacer, solo fue hasta que los labios de Sinbad encontraron los suyos que descargo toda la alegría que tenía en el pecho desde el discurso de su Rey.

Y es que ellos no estaría juntos para siempre, y tal vez solo lo estarían hasta que un infortunio ocurriera o que el destino decida doblarse en su contra.

Ja'far había hecho muchas promesas y haría muchas más con el paso del tiempo. Pero ninguna como la que ambos hicieron en ese momento ante sus amigos y ante ellos mismo con la noche y las estrellas como testigos.

Sindria no necesitaba una Reina cuando tenía dos Reyes.

XXXXX

Hace años, creo, que no escribo nada de Magi. Y sinceramente no recuerdo el porque deje ambos mangas.

Sin duda espero una tercera temporada, y leeré lo que me falta, lo cual es mucho. Así que no puedo decir que esto está basado en un tiempo en concreto... simplemente es un momento que quería ver, y mas por lo mucho que amo esta pareja.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así haganmelo saber.

Saludos.


End file.
